With the flourishing development of telecommunications and the Internet as well as the great abundance of information resources, openness of various services has become a research focus. Internet vendors open valuable service resources, and telecommunication operators also open telecommunication services in multiple manners, so that the network ecological chain flourishes to achieve an all-win purpose. Certainly, an application programming interface (API) cannot conveniently open all services to third-party applications, and moreover, in the current environment, it is reasonable that many service resources are opened after an end user at the client side authorizes the resources or after a user identity verification is performed. For example, when opening private information of users, the API needs to directly charge at the terminal side for services opened by the telecommunication operators, verifies and authorizes private information of users.
In the conventional art, telecommunication operators open telecommunications services (for example, SMS message, WAP PUSH, and multimedia message) to the third-party applications through an integrated service access gateway (ISAG). The ISAG application provides a Parlay X2.0 interface which is in compliance with the international standards, enhances the interface properly, and provides richer service resources. The ISAG hides the complexity of the underlying network, and achieves high abstraction of services such as mobile data, mobile voice, personal handy-phone system (PHS), and encapsulates the services into an open, unified, and standard application development interface which is then provided to content providers/service providers (CPs/SPs), and supports accesses of telecommunication operators self-run value-added services, accesses of third-party CP/SP value-added services or accesses of enterprise applications. The ISAG provides CPs/SPs with integrated development and test environment for unified value-added applications; and implements functions, such as verification, authentication, charging and management, in the service application process, in coordination and combination with an integrated services management platform (ISMP).
The ISAG application can solve the authentication problem between service developers (that is, users of capability APIs) and the operators, but still cannot solve the problem that exists when end users authenticate requested services.